The invention relates to an apparatus for detecting leakages in structural members.
The detection of leakages in structural members is absolutely necessary both in quality inspection in manufacture and also in operation. The detection of leakages in structural members which are used in an environment with low or excess pressure is particularly critical.
Processes and apparatuses for leakage detection which are nowadays customary and are used in particular in manufacture are either expensive, difficult to operate, too imprecise or use toxic media for the detection of leakages, which is problematical because of the danger to service personnel and the environment.